


Taking the long way home

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Parents, The Academy, post 3x19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots that have been requested to me on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> Fitzsimmons and staticQuake go on a double date 
> 
> post 3x19

“you bought us to an arcade?”

The flashing lights shone brightly through the buildings windows, hypnotizing Daisy as she got out of the car. To be honest, Daisy hadn’t been expecting this from FitzSimmons, especially hearing about their first date. Fitz had reserved the entire restaurant, and although Jemma told her that their date didn’t go as well as planned, its still extremely romantic.

“We’re not going the arcade,” Fitz told her “We’re going bowling.”

“We wanted you to have some fun, especially after all that has happened.”

The fact that Fitz and Simmons still thought of her as a best friend, even after all that she did to them and the team, almost made Daisy tear up. She had thought that she had lost them forever.

“Come on then!” Daisy exclaimed, grabbing Lincoln’s hand and tugging him into the building.

The lane they had booked was at the far end of the building, away from all the noise from the arcade. Daisy sat in one of the plastic chairs next to Jemma, watching the boys select their balls.

“What’s Fitz doing?” Daisy asked. Fitz was picking up all the different balls, holding them for a second then putting them back.

“Doing the physics in his head. He’s very competitive when it comes to bowling. Has been since the academy. He wants to win.”

Daisy let out a chuckle. Of course Fitz would involve physics.

“Isn’t that technically cheating? I mean, we all don’t have physics knowledge.”

Jemma laughed “Not all of us have awesome earthquake powers, and you could use that to cheat.”

Daisy hadn’t thought about that the whole time they had been there. It felt like she was back at square one with her powers. She only used them if it was absolutely necessary. Knowing how easy she could take someone’s life made her feel sick. She had murdered Malick, and almost killed Fitz.

“Coulson wouldn’t be happy, though,” Jemma mused, pulling Daisy from her thoughts “If there was a random earthquake. He would probably ground you, or something.”

Daisy laughed out loud, causing the boys to turn and look at her. Fitz was about to take his turn. He’d chosen a blue ball and was standing at the mouth of the lane. Daisy could see the cogs turning in his head, figuring out the best angle to bowl from.

“Just go!” Lincoln yelled “the rest of us actually want to bowl tonight!”

Fitz sent the bowl sailing down the lain, knocking down all ten pins. He fist bumped the air, which made him look like a massive dork, then came and sat down next to Jemma.

“Did you see that!” He exclaimed, dropping his arm over her shoulder. She snuggled into him.

“I saw. You were great.” She murmured affectionately. Watching them together gave Daisy butterflies. She knew they were going to end up together, even back when they were living on the bus, when she was still Skye and Ward was just her SO robot. It had just taken them a while to catch up, and of course they chose the three weeks that she was swayed by Hive to do so.

“Beat that, Daisy.” Fitz tried to give her an aggressive look, but the smile on his face ruined the whole thing.

“It’s not exactly fair,” Daisy whined “Your just going to use the same ball and the same physics and get a strike every time, no one else has a chance.”

“Well, usually I don’t have to use physics to beat Jemma. I could bowl with my eyes closed and still win — “

Jemma gave him a fowl look, slapping him on the leg.

“But I’ve never bowled with you or Lincoln before so I have to assess the competition. I have to win.”

Daisy looked up in time to see Lincoln bowl. He launched the ball onto the lane crocked causing the ball to fall into the ditch. Daisy woo’d anyway, the adorable pout on his face turning into a smile.

“Guess I don’t have to worry about him them.” Fitz muttered quietly to himself.

Daisy laughed when Jemma slapped him on the leg again. It felt like old times again, back before Daisy had become Daisy. Except better because now she had Lincoln and Fitzsimmons were happy again.

“Thank you.” Daisy said, her voice wavering.

“For what?” Fitzsimmons said at the same time. This made Daisy smile.

“For forgiving me. I did terrible things to the both of you and you forgave me. I wasn’t expecting either of you to ever talk to me again, if I’m completely honest.”

Jemma leaned forward and placed her hand on Daisy’s knee. The feeling comforted her. Like a warm hug.  
“Of course we we’re going to forgive you. You weren’t exactly yourself when you did all that stuff and we know you would never do any of that on your own free will.” Jemma told her

“There’s nothing you could do that we wouldn’t forgive. Unless you actually did brutally murdered Jemma with your quake powers, I don’t know how I’d feel them” Fitz continued.

The tears were flowing down Daisy’s face. She hated how hive had made her feel like he was her family, when this was her family right here. Her best friends, her brother and sister. In a metaphorical way because they’re dating so that would be weird. She knew now that she would always be accepted by them, even if she grew two more legs and a tail.

“You have no idea how much this means to me." she whispered through her tears. 

The couple kept silent, both of them smiling wide at her.

“Yeah!” Daisy looked up to see Lincoln fist pumping the air just as Fitz had earlier.

“I got a spear!” He exclaimed “Beat that Fitz!”

Lincoln jogged over and rapped his arms around her, squeezing her against him.

“How about some food? I’m starving. I hear this place does Pizza and proper chunky chips. A spear, Daisy! I got a spear!”


	2. Telling Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma tells Daisy about her and Fitz to cheer her up
> 
> post 3x19

Jemma stood nervously outside Daisy’s bunk. Coulson had told them that no one was to disturb her but she couldn’t fight the need to check on her friend.

She reached her hand up to knock, lightly tapping her fist against the wood. She took a step back and waited, hoping that Daisy wasn’t asleep yet.

“Come in,” Daisy called from in her room. Just from the sound of her voice, Jemma could tell how tired her friend was. Dr. Simmons new that it would be best to let Daisy rest, but Jemma couldn’t go any longer without talking to her friend.

She pushed the door open. Daisy was curled up in bed, her phone in hand.

“I thought I said no phone.” Jemma scolded from the doorway.

Daisy rolled over, dropping her phone on the mattress beside her. She looked like the living dead, her skin still pale from blood loss making the bags under her eyes even more prominent. The smile that appeared on Daisy’s face when she saw Jemma brightened the whole room.

“Jemma.” Daisy sang “Coulson said you couldn’t come here. I missed you.”

The wide smile on Daisy’s face was infectious. Jemma had missed her best friend too, more than anything.

“What Coulson doesn’t know won't hurt him.”

Jemma made her way into the room, stopping at the foot of Daisy’s bed.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Jemma assured her “I just wanted to see you. I missed you too. And, I think we have some things we need to talk about.”

Daisy sighed. This was a conversation she never expected she would have with her friend. She never expected her friend to be swayed by a hell beast and almost kill her boyfriend.

“Come lie next to me,” Daisy commanded, patting the bed next to her.

Jemma did as she was told and made herself comfy next to Daisy. Daisy held out her hand and Jemma took it.

“I’m so sorry,” Daisy started “I know I didn’t anything to you but I did to Fitz, and I know what you to are like. Anything done to Fitz is done to you too. I really didn’t want to hurt him but I couldn’t stop it and-“

“Daisy stop!” Jemma interrupted “None of it was your fault, and we know that and forgive you for it. Please know that.”  
  
Daisy would always be her best friend, no matter what she does. Nothing would ever change. She never expected to be friends with someone like Daisy, they had nothing in common. But as she’d told Trip all those years ago, she couldn’t imagine her life without her.

“These past two weeks have sucked,” Daisy complained, scrubbing her hands down her face “I wish we could just go back in time to before it all happened. When I hadn’t tried to murder half of my friends.”

Jemma flashed a shy smile. Although the last few weeks had been hell, she would never take them back. Some of her most precious memories took place in the last two weeks.

“Well. It hasn’t been that bad.” She muttered, her smile obvious from her voice.

“What do you mean? What have I missed?”

Jemma couldn’t help the blush at rose up her cheeks. She hadn’t even said anything yet and it was already obvious.

“Fitz and I-“

“your dating!” Daisy interrupted, bouncing up to sit on her knees next to Jemma.

Jemma nodded, her blush deepening.

“Oh my gosh. I called this years ago, back when we were on the bus. This is so exciting. You need to tell me everything. All of it. Every detail. From the beginning. Right now.”

“I will,” Jemma promised “Tomorrow. I have to get back to Fitz. I told him I was going to change, and as you can see, I haven’t done that yet.”

Daisy’s grin widened. Jemma was so glad that she was able to cheer up her friend, even if it meant breaking her and Fitz’ agreement to not tell anyone yet.

“You sleep in the same bed?” Daisy asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Jemma got up off the bed and walked to the door.

She knew she was in for the Spanish inquisition tomorrow.

“Goodnight Daisy.” She said, closing the door behind her.

“Wait!” Daisy yelled through the door “Have you guys slept together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz has a nightmare. 
> 
> Post 3x18

“If you love her, you’ll leave us alone,”

The inhuman chokehold Daisy had on Fitz was slowly killing him, he could feel it. Although Daisy said she hadn’t wanted to hurt him, the less and less amount of air getting into his lungs was telling otherwise. The oxygen deprivation dredging up memories he never wanted to experience again.

“Daisy, Please.” He choked out “We can help you,”

Daisy didn’t relent, her hold only tightening. He could see the Daisy he’d always known in her eyes, behind all the hatred Hive’s sway had planted inside her brain.

“I’m happy now,” Daisy hissed “Can’t you see that. I was never happy with shield. All you did was mold me into what you needed to be. A soldier. With Hive, I’m free.”

Fitz knew that those weren’t Daisy’s words. Nothing that she would say would be hers. Only hive. She was his now. Fitz also knew that he’d do anything to change it.

“Bring her in,” Daisy yelled, her hold loosening slightly to let some air into his lungs.

He knew instantly who ‘her’ is, but still wished otherwise. He wished she had a chance to get back to the rendezvous point. Or even just out of the building. He wished that he could too.

“Please. Just let her go. I’ll do anything.”

Hive looked up at him through Grant Wards eyes, the evil glint in his dead eyes so much brighter than before.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not an option.”

Hive reached out a hand towards Jemma, sand flying out of his fingers. The sand surrounded her body, killing her.

Daisy let him go and he ran towards Jemma’s disintegrating body.

“Jemma!” He yelled, but it was too late. She was already dead.

“Jemma!” Fitz sat up, his eyes flashing open. His cheeks were wet with tears.

“Fitz,” Jemma’s voice was thick with sleep “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

She reached over to take his hand, twining their fingers together. Fitz’ gaze travelled back and forth between her face to their hands. He tightened his grip, squeezing her fingers almost too tight.

Fitz?” She asked again.

“I…uh…Daisy was there and she was killing me. But then Hive brought you in and killed you. In front of me. You were dead, like the men he had killed.”

Jemma pulled herself up so she was sitting up next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She hated seeing him in distress. He hardly ever had nightmares. She was glad that she could be there for him, making up for when she hadn’t been, knowing she always would be.

“Oh, Fitz,” She murmured. They sat quietly like that for a while. Neither of them felt the need to talk or move. Fitz eventually fell asleep, his head resting lightly on Jemma’s shoulder.

Jemma pulled him back into a lying position, making sure he was comfortable. Then she curled herself around him, deciding to be the big spoon tonight.


	4. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons become addicted to waking up next to each other in the morning, and when faced with the idea of sleeping in separate bunks, they try to come up with a solution.
> 
> post 3x22

Jemma was woken abruptly to her body being gently dragged across the bed.

“Fitz?” She murmured, straining to see in the dark. She felt him curl up against her, his arm resting on her stomach.

“Sorry,” he yawned “You stole all the covers,” He pressed his face into her neck, falling back to sleep.

Jemma lay awake, warm in his arms. She couldn’t help but think about the days following their return from Scotland when they’d have to go back to sleeping in separate beds, so they didn’t raise suspicion. They had made the decision to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. They had planned to tell everyone after everything with Hive was over, but they felt it was mean. Like they were rubbing it in Daisy’s face, especially so soon after she’d lost Lincoln. But, she didn’t want to fall asleep anywhere but in Fitz’s arms, especially now that they’ve spent a week sleeping like this.

Jemma let her eyes fall closed, and her mind drifts off. She fell back to sleep almost instantly, snuggling further into Fitz’s arms.

That was how she woke the next morning. She had never slept so well, despite being woken in the middle of the night. Fitz was still sleeping next to her. She couldn’t move in fear of waking him. Not that she ever wanted to move. He was warm and the outside world was cold and dangerous. Every day since Lincoln’s death she had remembered how lucky she was, how lucky she and Fitz were that every single time he’d done something stupid to save her had left both of them alive.

Fitz’ arm uncurled itself from around her body, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning,” he murmured. He pressed his face back into her neck, seemingly going back to sleep. If it were any other day she would let him, but today was a busy day.

“Fitz, sweetheart,” She murmured, pulling away from him “you need to wake up. We’re flying home tonight, remember.”

He groaned and pulled her back to him. The warmth of his arms were so tempting. She could stay here all day.

“but that’s tonight. We could still sleep till noon.”

“We could,” she reasoned with him “And then miss saying goodbye to all your family. And you haven’t even packed yet even though I told you to several times yesterday.”

“Fine,” He groaned, pushing away from her, but didn’t get up. Instead, he pulled the covers over his head.

“Come on Fitz,” Jemma encouraged, resting a hand on his sheet covered head. Mornings were all like this, Fitz not wanting to get up earlier than nine, which never worked since they started every morning at nine.

“Please, Jemma. This is the last morning we get to wake up like this. Can’t we cuddle for a little bit longer?”

Jemma sighed but didn’t give in. She knew if she did, they wouldn’t be getting back up anytime soon. Instead, she grabbed Fitz suitcase and began packing for him. To be honest, she didn’t really mind.

“Why can’t we just…move in with each other?” Fitz asked, “Because then we’d be able to wake up together every morning.”

“Then we’d have to tell everyone,” she reminded him “And I thought we agreed that-

“Yes we did agree, but that was before I spent two weeks waking up next to you in the morning.”

Jemma smiled. He did have a point, waking up next to him was the best part of her day. Equal to falling asleep next to him.

She sat down next to him on the bed, running her hand through his hair.

“I guess. It would be nice.”

He sat up next to her on the bed, slinging her hand over her shoulder.

“Yes, it would be nice,” He agreed “Does that mean that we’re moving in together?”

Jemma giggled, excited about the idea. She was excited about everything these days, especially with Fitz by her side.

“Yes. But the question is, Who’s giving up their bunk?


	5. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons visit Fitz Mother to share their good news 
> 
> post 3x22

Brenda Fitz had always thought that Jemma Simmons would never get a good impression of Scotland as every time she came here it happened to be raining. This time wasn’t an exception. Brenda had been anticipating Leo’s arrival for the last few days. Ever since He and Jemma had called her from the Seychelles, letting her know they were coming to stay for the week. 

Brenda stood in her kitchen, trying to focus on preparing some dinner for the three of them. Something simple, so they can quickly eat then sleep, but, the excitement of seeing her son had been bubbling all day. 

Brenda Jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She quickly turned off the gas and hurried down the hall, eager to see her son and his friend. 

“Leo!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug. His shoulders were loose, almost stress-free, which was something she wasn’t used to since he left home all those years ago. It was a drastic change from the last time he was here. 

“Mum,” he sighed, sinking into her embrace. 

She pulled back, taking his face in her hands for a moment before turning to Jemma. 

“Jemma, sweetheart,” She pulled the small girl into a tight hug “Its so nice to see you. I missed you last time.”

There was no tension in Jemma’s shoulders either. It was nice to see the pair so happy and stress-free, especially after the way Leo was acting the last time he was here. He barely said a word, not even about Jemma’s whereabouts, as though they were a mystery to him as well. 

“It’s nice to be here,” Jemma responded, pulling herself out of the embrace. 

Brenda stood back at the pair, staring at them for a moment before moving to let them in. 

“You go settle yourselves into the living room and I’ll bring you some tea,” she led them to the lounge then made her way back to the kitchen, putting the jug onto boil. 

When she reentered the lounge, a small smile found its way to her lips. Leo had fallen asleep on Jemma, their hands linked between them. Jemma blushed but didn’t let go. 

Brenda was used to seeing her son and his friend sitting like this. They had always been close. But this was something different. There was something about the way Jemma looked at him. It was different from the last time she was here. And, they were glowing. Maybe it was the tan's they had had both developed during their trip to the Seychelles, she didn’t know. But what she did know is that something was definitely different. 

“Shall we wake him?” Brenda asked. She settled herself down on the chair across from the couch, waiting for Jemma’s approval. 

“No,” Jemma shook her head “He’s really tired, he didn’t sleep much on the plane.”

“I’m awake,” Fitz murmured sleepily. He opened his eyes just a crack and squinted at Jemma. 

“Go to sleep,” She murmured back to him. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, reaching her free hand to hold his. He signed and leaned his head on her shoulder. 

“Are the two of you?” Brenda asked 

“Yea, we are,” Jemma smiled “Finally.”

Brenda laughed softly, careful not to wake her sleeping son. 

“Yes,” she agreed “Finally.”


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons have their first fight.

Fitz waited patiently outside Lincolns containment unit for Jemma. This was her last stop of the day before she was done. 

The containment swished door opened. Jemma walked out, a grim look on her face. She didn’t speak as she strode past him, grabbing his hand as she went. 

“He’s so stupid,” She moaned, tugging him towards his room “That was so unnecessary. I told him that he would probably die, yet he still did it.”

Fitz could see how mad she was. He’d known her for long enough to know how mad she got when somebody ignored and undermined what she said, but something about this was different. 

“I agree that it was a waste of time, especially now we know that it didn’t work. And it ruined my surprise. But he wanted to do whatever he could to save Daisy. It was romantic.”

Jemma stopped in her tracks. Did he just say…

“in what distant alien world is that ever romantic, Fitz?” She questioned, dropping his hand. 

Fitz shrugged “Risking your life to save someone you love. It’s romantic.”

No! It’s not!” Jemma yelled “It’s stupid. What am I supposed to do after you’ve died? You get to just die while I have to live with the pain and the loss of losing you. Have you ever thought about that?"

Jemma couldn’t believe Fitz and his morbid idea of romance. Romance is giving someone flowers and taking them out for candlelit dinners, not jumping through a hole in the universe or giving someone the last breath. Those are just careless and reckless. 

Fitz shrugged “Sometimes I think that, in times like those, that if you’re alive then that’s all that matters. To me, anyway. Saving your life is so important to me that I’m willing to lose mine in the process.”

Jemma let out a heavy sigh. She grabbed his hand and led him the rest of the way to his room, wanting to continue their conversation in private. 

“Fitz,” She murmured “I know you feel that way. But, do you remember when you said that you couldn’t live in a world that doesn’t have me in it?”

Fitz sat down on his bed, his eyes staring holes into his hands. 

“Yes.” He answered quietly. 

She sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

“Have you ever thought that I may feel the same because I don’t ever want to be without you. I meant what I said about Perthshire, I want to grow old with you by my side. So please don’t leave me. Promise me you won’t do something so stupid because of me.”

She reached for his hand with her free one, tangling their fingers together. 

“We’ve been so lucky, Fitz. Please don’t die for me,” She begged, “Please, Fitz.”

He nodded “I can’t make any promises but I’ll try my best.”

She smiled because at least that was something.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment between Jemma and Daisy in the aftermath of Lincolns death

First night at the playground after Lincolns death 

No one could speak. Not because they were speechless but because they had nothing to say. After Coulson had barked his orders, the zephyr fell silent. Fitz and Simmons were separated, Fitz helping Mack with the zephyr maintenance and Jemma sent to check on the other inhuman then was put on Daisy duty, looking after her grief-stricken friend. 

Jemma didn’t mind sitting with Daisy for the trip home but there was a part of her that wanted to be with Fitz. She labeled this part selfish because although Fitz had had a close call, she hadn’t lost him like Daisy had lost Lincoln. 

“Do you want anything?” She asked softly. 

Daisy shrugged and looked away. Jemma sighed, Daisy didn’t need a babysitter, she needed to be alone. It reminded her of when Fitz was in a coma. She spent most of her time in the hospital but the others on the team bombarded her, bringing food and forcing her to leave so she could sleep. 

“Jemma,” Daisy started, her voice croaky from crying “You don’t have to stay.”

“I know, but I want to,” She told Daisy. Daisy was her best friend, and she wanted to be here for her in any way Daisy wanted her to be.

“And,” she continued “Fitz will be here soon so that’ll be nice.”

 

Daisy sat in the observation room, her gaze fixed on the view outside. Jemma sat across from her, obviously sent by Coulson to ‘babysit’ her, she didn’t mind, though. She had missed her best friend during her time with Hive. 

Daisy looked up, noticing the small smile on Jemma’s face at the mention of Fitz’s name. Daisy wondered if there was anything more going on between them. It seemed bittersweet, the moment Jemma and Fitz get together she loses Lincoln. It made it hard for her to happy for them. 

“Does he know you love him?” Daisy asked

Jemma looked up, her eyes wide but she shook her head. Jemma didn’t even try to deny that there was anything between them. Daisy had known her so long that any attempt of Denial would fall flat. 

“I haven’t said anything,” Jemma told her “But I’m sure he knows. After all, this time, he has to know.”

The thoughts saddened Daisy. She hadn’t had a chance to tell Lincoln how she felt, and she hoped so dearly that in his last moments he knew how much she loved him. She didn’t want the same thing to happen to her friends, especially since their relationship ran so deep. 

“You should tell him.”

Jemma nodded. And Daisy knew she would. It was important to her that her friends were happy. Not only because they had been through so much with Fitz’s brain damage and Jemma stint on an alien planet, but because she wanted to see them happy and she wanted to see them have a life together, something that she and Lincoln would never have. 

They sat in silence for a while, Jemma sitting opposite her, their gazes caught on the clouds outside the window. 

“Jemma?” 

Both girls looked to see Fitz standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets. Jemma’s face lit up, a small smile spreading across her face. 

“Coulson needs you with James. He wants a couple more samples of his blood.”

Jemma stood, making her way to Fitz’s side. “Walk me,” She murmured, placing her hand on his arm. 

He nodded, and they wandered out of the room, Fitz’s arm snaking his arm around Jemma’s waist. 

“I love you,” Daisy heard Jemma murmur as they leave the room. Daisy didn’t hear Fitz respond, but it didn’t matter. Fitzsimmons would get what she and Lincoln never got, she would make sure of it.


	8. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons have their baby while the base is under siege

Jemma could barely do anything for herself anymore. She could walk, eat and brush her own teeth but sometimes it felt like that was all she could do. She was massive, but it didn’t bother her. She and Fitz had created a child, and although they had their names on a number of patents, this creation was the number one.

Although, it did create a number of boring days. Fitz had banned her from even setting foot in the lab, telling her the chemicals could harm the baby, and Coulson had banned her from any field work as soon as she started showing. It meant Jemma spent endless days lounging in her bunk or in the common room, catching up on the few seasons of Doctor who she had missed.

Today was the same, and Jemma had to admit that she was bored out of her brains. She desperately wanted some work to do. But instead, she lay in bed, making her way through the romance novel Daisy had lent her.

The door behind her opened and Fitz slipped in.

“Jemma?” The panic in his voice made her look up. With the door open she could hear the commotion going on outside. Agents rushed up and down the halls like they were preparing for some kind of war.

“What’s going on?” Jemma asked, panic rising in her.

“It’s AIM. They’ve been keeping an eye on the work we’ve been doing with Radcliffe, and have come up with the idea that we were involved with Radcliffe’s LMDs.”

Jemma pulled herself into a sitting position. Being kidnapped wasn’t fun on a normal day, so the idea of being kidnapped while heavily pregnant didn’t seem at all desirable.

“What do we do?” Jemma asked.

“We have to get out of here. May is going to take us to a safe house. We’re gonna stay there until the baby is born and maybe a little while after. It’s important that the two of you are safe.”

Jemma nodded. Fitz pulled out the duffle bags out of the closet, stuffing them with clothes for them as well as the baby. Jemma watched him from her position on the bed. She could see how panicked he was through his rushed movements, the way he uncaringly packed their bags. She felt the same has him. She wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible.

Fitz zipped up the bags, then walked over to the bed and held out his hands. Jemma accepted his help and let him pull her up into a standing position. She was grateful for his help, but also kind of mad that she couldn’t get up herself.

They met may in the common room, and quickly debriefed with Coulson. They were about to leave when Jemma felt a twinge in her stomach and she knew what was going on. Then she felt a wetness spread between her legs, and she definitely knew what’s going on.

“I’m going into labor,” She groaned, almost dropping to the floor from the grappling pain as a contraction made its way through her body.

Fitz dropped the duffle bags “Shit!”

He grabbed her, his arm wrapping firmly around her waist, leading her out of the room.

“Where are you taking me?” Jemma asked

“To the lab, like we had planned.”

Jemma stopped, grabbing onto Fitz’s shirt to stop him too.

“No! We have to get out of here. I’ll give birth in the quinjet, please!”

Fitz sighed “Jemma. We weren’t going to take the quinjet, May was going to drive us to an airfield a couple hours away. We’ve been keeping some quinjets there.”

“Then let’s go. I just want to get out of here.” Jemma tugged on his arm

“Jemma. The airfield is hours away. What happens when you need to give birth and were in the middle of the countryside?”

Jemma opened her mouth to respond but another contraction rolled through her, causing her to let out a horrendous groan.

“Fine!” She grumbled, “Take me to the lab.”

 

It was another hour and a half before Jemma had to give birth. AIM was in the building, but Fitzsimmons and May were locked in the lab, and a few agents were on guard outside the door.

Jemma lay on the bed, her breathing heavy as the pain rolled through her. She gripped Fitz’s hand, squeezing it through the pain.

“You have to push, Jemma,” May told her. Jemma nodded, tears dropping from her eyes. The labor was intense, probably the most painful thing she had had ever experienced. But, it was worth it. After the birth was over, May left the room to join the guards, leaving Fitz and Jemma alone with their new baby.

“She’s beautiful,” Fitz murmured, hypnotized by his new daughter’s eyes. Jemma was the same. She couldn’t look away.

“We still have to get out of here,” Fitz pointed out after he tore his eyes away from his daughter’s gaze.

Jemma sighed. She knew that was the right thing to do, but she wanted to lay here with her daughter and husband forever.

 

A couple hours later, May came back into the med bay. A small smile spread across her face at the sight of Fitzsimmons and their new baby asleep on the bed.

Fitz looked up as she entered, blinking away the sleep in his eyes. May took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

“We’ve made a couple decisions,” Fitz told her quietly “Jemma and I have decided to name her Millie. Short for Melinda, but not actually. It’s just Millie, but, you get it.”

May felt the tears spill down her face. She’s never felt so honored in her life. Fitz and Simmons, although she had her doubts about them in the beginning, were some of the best agents. They had been through so much, that they deserved the happiness that little Millie had presented to them.

It’s just that you’ve been like a second mother to me and Jemma,” He continued “And, we trust you with our lives, and now our life is Millie. Because of this, Jemma and I wanted to know if you wanted to be Millie’s godmother. If something ever happened to us, we know that we can trust you to take care of our little girl just like you have taken care of us.”

May couldn’t speak. Her tears blocked her vision. She could only nod, and reach out to place her hand on Fitz’s arm.

“I would be honored,” She said through her tears.

Jemma woke up then, here eyes wide as she saw Mays tears.

“What Happened?” She asked, “Is everyone okay?”

May nodded, smiling. “Everything’s fine. Fitz just had a few things to tell me.”


	9. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons accidently kiss in front of the whole team.

They had successfully kept their relationship secret for an entire month. Well, mostly secret. Mack knew, but he was the only one. Jemma was pretty proud of their achievement. If someone had asked her this two years ago, had they been dating, she would’ve just spilled the beans. Her lying skills had definitely improved. 

They had decided, for the time being, that they should sleep in separate rooms. It was just easier to keep the secret. She did not want to be caught sneaking out of Fitz’s room at five am. 

The team had stopped over in a hotel, their mission taking them to far away from the zephyr. Hotels brought in good memories for Jemma, especially because of the last time she stayed in a hotel, although this place was not as nice as the place in Bucharest. 

They had booked a big suite, with lots of rooms connected to one living room. They were lucky to get a room like this, especially since they didn’t pre-book. Jemma sat between Fitz and Daisy on one of the couches. She and Fitz shared a container of noodles that Coulson had ordered from the nearest takeout, but Fitz had declared he was full a few moments ago so Jemma was finishing them off. 

She placed the empty container of noodles on the table then leaned back on the couch, leaning into Fitz more than she should be. Although it was nice to spend time with all of her friends, part of her wish that they were at the base, so that she could spend a couple of hours alone snuggled up to Fitz in one of their bunks. 

Fitz yawned next to her, then announced he was going to bed. She wished she could go with him. Out of instinct, Fitz leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, forgetting that the rest of the team was in the room. The kiss lasted a few moments until Jemma remembered where they were.

Jemma looked up to see everyone staring at them. The entire room had gone silent. Jemma’s face was burning. She slapped Fitz on the arm but she couldn’t dare look at him. 

“Uhhh Jemma,” Daisy started “Do the two of you have something to tell us?


	10. The academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An academy flashback featuring everyone's favourite Brussel sprout: Milton!

Academy flashback ft (Ugh!) Milton 

“Fitz, this is Milton,”

Jemma stood in his doorway, with a bushy haired guy on her arm. 

Fitz didn’t like any of the guys had dated, not that he was petty or jealous, but they just weren’t good enough. All of the people Jemma had dated her older than her and were all pricks. Every time Jemma bought another guy to meet him he would pretend to roll his eyes. But he respected Jemma, and she was her own person who didn’t need his permission on who to date, so he left them alone. He only acted as a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on once everything went sour. 

Milton wasn’t any different, although he was younger than the others, Fitz could already tell he was a prick. He was Jemma’s usual type. Older than her, taller than her and in the top twenty-five in the academy’s rankings. 

“Uh…hi,” Fitz greeted, holding out a hand for Milton to shake. Milton’s hands were clammy and warm, and the feel of them disturbed him a bit. 

****

“So how are things with Milton?” Fitz asked as they walked to their next class. 

Jemma shrugged “Fine, I guess. We went to a movie last night but it was kind of boring. It was something Milton wanted to see, so I went.”

“What was it?” Fitz asked 

Jemma shrugged again “I honestly don’t even remember what it was called. Some mindless, plotless action film.”

Fitz chuckled “Of course Milton would like action films. Has he even seen an episode of Doctor Who?”

“No!” Jemma moaned “And he doesn’t even want too. Doesn’t he understand that Doctor Who and I are a package deal.”

“I’m sorry Jemma, but your Boyfriend has no taste.” Fitz laughed. And he was right, Milton had never watched Doctor Who or even thought to pick up a Harry potter book. Now, Fitz knew it wasn’t nice to judge but Doctor who and Harry potter were two of Jemma’s favourite things. 

“He is not going to enjoy it when Doctor Who comes back next year,” Jemma Joked. 

If he’s even around next year.

****

He wasn’t around next year. A couple months after that conversation, Jemma had stormed into his room at midnight, tears streaming down her face. 

“We broke up,” She cried into his shoulder. 

“Did he dump you?” Fitz asked softly. The idea seemed vile to him. Why someone wouldn’t want to spend the rest of their days with Jemma was beyond him. 

“No. I dumped him.”

Fitz pulled away to look at her. He didn’t understand why she was so sad if she dumped him. 

“What’s wrong then?” He asked

“Ugh! Fitz!” She slapped him on the arm “I really liked him, but it was like he didn’t have any individual thought, except his hatred for Doctor Who and Harry Potter. I really wanted things to work with him.”

Fitz sighed and pulled her back into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry Jemma,” He whispered into her hair. 

****

“I can’t believe I even dated him,” Jemma laughed, her arm slung around his shoulder. 

“Even though I’m definitely enjoying this conversation about my girlfriends Ex’s, I have to agree.”

Jemma laughed “He hadn’t even read harry potter. Everyone’s read at least one harry potter book.”

“Even May,” Fitz pointed out. 

Jemma sighed and leaned back against him. 

“See, your perfect,” Jemma told him. She turned her head to look at him, happy with the small smile on his face from her comment. She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Do I meet all your requirements?” He asked after she pulled away. 

“Hmmm, let us see. You're older than me.”

“Only by 23 days,” He interrupted 

“Taller than me-“

“Although, you have to admit, still quite short”

“And in the top 25 of the academy’s ranking.”

“More like top two,” He pointed out

Jemma stared at him again, her eyes soft. She was beautiful, especially when she smiled softly at him. He could stare at her all day like she was a masterpiece painted by a world famous artist.

He leaned in to kiss her again, her lips soft against his.

“you're perfect,” She repeated, her forehead pressed against his.


	11. yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. So hard to explain

A bright white light woke Jemma from her peaceful slumber. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes, smearing away any sleep. 

“Fitz,” She murmured, her voice thick with sleep 

“Go back to sleep,” Her whispered back, his hand coming to rest on her side. His touch instantly relaxed her but she refused to fall back asleep until she knew what he was doing. 

She rolled away from him and switched on their bedside light. When she looked back his laptop was shut on his lap. 

“What were you doing? She asked him. He shrugged, acting like he hadn’t even been on the laptop in the first place. 

“Give me that.” She snagged his laptop off his knees and placed on the bed in front of her. She opened it and typed in his all too obvious password.

“Let's see what Dr. Fitzy has been up to,” She murmured to herself, opening safari. 

“Wait, Jemma, please can you let this go,” He begged “Please.”

Jemma shrugged “You don’t have to hide anything from me, Fitz. I’m not going to judge you,” She promised him, opening his history and clicking on his last visited link. 

“And anyway,” She continued “You can’t leave me hanging li….”

She trailed off. The page had loaded, showing some online jewelry shop. Jemma smiled at the idea of Fitz surprising her with gifts. As she scrolled down she realized what she was looking at. 

She let out a gasp “Were you going to…”

Fitz blushed “It was meant to be a surprise. I had everything planned, all I needed was a-“

“Yes!” Jemma squealed “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Fitz looked at her dumbfounded like he didn’t understand what he was saying. 

“Yes, I will marry you. Oh my god!” Jemma felt tears leak down her face and quickly moved to brush them away. 

A grin spread across Fitz’s face, his eyes sparkling.

“Really?” He asked softly

She launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“I would be honored.”

 

It took them a while to settle down, both of them crying, not wanting to let go of each other. Jemma still felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

They lay curled around each other, and even though the clock read two AM, both of them were wide awake

“How long have you been planning this?” Jemma asked.

“About a month. I was going to take you away for the weekend, May even agreed to fly us. It was going to be perfect. Not that this isn’t.”

Jemma smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I still want to go,” She told him “And we can go ring shopping tomorrow.”

Jemma was so excited. She felt like she could finally breathe, knowing that she and Fitz were definitely going to be okay. After all the stuff that happened with Will, she thought that she’d never get this. It was how she could tell the difference between her feelings. With Will, once she got back, she knew it wasn’t forever. She knew that although she did care for him really deeply, they would never work in the real world. With Fitz, as soon as she realized her feelings for him, even before the whole Monolith Fiasco, she knew that it was forever. He was endgame.


	12. Parents part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma visit Jemma's parents for the first time as a couple

Jemma’s knee jiggled nervously as the taxi grew closer and closer to her house. Fitz untangled his hand from hers and placed it on her knee. Trying to stop it’s shaking.   
“What’s wrong, sweetheart,” Fitz murmured softly. He squeezed her knee reassuringly. 

Jemma shrugged, “Nervous, I guess.”

Fitz couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. He couldn’t see how she was nervous. It’s not like she’s bringing home some random they’ve never met before

“Jemma, I’ve met your parents loads of times before, I don’t see the difference between this time and all those times,”

“The difference is that you’re my boyfriend now, and I’ve never introduced you as my boyfriend before. You know how my parents can get.”

Fitz laughed again, “What, are you afraid they won’t like me,”

Jemma shook her head, and Fitz knew what she was going to say. His mum had been exactly the same, making comments about how everyone knew this was going to happen ten years ago, except for them. Fitz couldn’t pinpoint the reason it annoyed Jemma, but if it annoyed her then it annoys him. 

“I know what you mean, sweetheart.”

 

Jemma’s parents opened the door just as Fitz reached up to knock. They reached for Jemma first, pulling her into their tight embrace. Jemma hadn’t been home in two years, and over that time she had hardly spoken to her parents. She had other things on her mind. 

“It’s so nice to see you,” Jemma’s mum gushed as they pulled away “We haven’t heard from you in a while,”

Fitz’s mum turned to Fitz, pulling him into her embrace. Fitz had always liked Mrs. Simmons; she had been very excited that Jemma had brought him home. She finally had a friend who understood her completely. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Fitz,” Mr. Simmons said from behind them. 

Mrs. Simmons ushered them inside, letting Mr. Simmons trail behind them with their suitcases.

“We’ll set up your room, Fitz, just the way you like it.”

Jemma cleared her throat, “Uh that’s not uh necessary mum,”

Mrs. Simmons stared at them, obviously confused. Fitz could tell that Jemma’s worst nightmare was about to come true. 

“Are you not staying?” Mrs. Fitz asked.   
The blush that appeared on Jemma’s face was quite adorable, although she wouldn’t think so. 

“No…uh…Jemma and I usually share a room now,” Fitz took over, resting his hand on the small of Jemma’s back. Mrs. Fitz still seemed to look confused, not getting what Fitz was putting out. 

“Why is that?” She asked, then a moment later “Oh! Oh! You two are together!”

Jemma’s blush deepened, her eyes falling to her feet. Fitz slid his arm further around her waist, pulling her into his side. 

“Yeah,” She breathed. 

A grin spread across Mrs. Fitz’s face. Fitz new, like his mum, that Jemma’s parents had been waiting for this to happen for a while now. Maybe even since they had met. 

“Oh, I’m so happy for you two. Me and your dad had been waiting so long for this, Jemma.”

Fitz could feel Jemma cringe next to him, her one fear about telling her parents coming true. He never really minded his mum’s comments about them, but he hated the way they made Jemma so uncomfortable. 

“What is my wife saying to make the two of you look so uncomfortable?” Mr. Fitz’s booming voice said from behind them. The pair spun around to see him standing in the doorway, a wide smile spread across his face. 

“These two were just telling he that they’ve finally got their act together,”

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Mr. Fitz’s voiced boomed again “And it’s lovely to see the two of you, you must tell us all about it.”

 

A little while later, Fitz and Simmons lay close together in Jemma’s childhood bed. The small bed didn’t leave much room for movement, but it gave them an excuse to cuddle together. 

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Jemma admitted “Yes my mum wanted to know details that a mother does not need to know about her daughter's love life but if I’m honest, I expected nothing less from my mother. 

“I liked the look on your dads face when your mum asked what the sex was like,” Fitz laughed 

“I liked the look on yours.”

Fitz pushed Jemma away, laughing out loud when she lost her balance and slipped off the bed.


	13. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finds out about Fitz beating up the monolith causing Fitzsimmons to make a very important deal

“So what was he like, when I was gone?” Jemma asked softly “it’s just that I want to know, but he refuses to tell me. And the two of you are such good friends so I thought I could ask you.”

Mack turned away from the motor he was working on, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Fitz and I are good friends, so I should be respecting his wishes, but I think there are some things that went down that you deserve to know,”

Mack sat on the chair across from her. He had a sullen look, which worried Jemma.

“When you were first taken, he was okay. We all had lots of ideas about what could have happened and it kept him busy. But none of them were working, and we were all slowly running out of ideas.”

Mack sighed, looking down at his hands on his knees.

“It was hard watching him slowly lose hope. He wasn’t sleeping or eating, and the only person he was really talking to was Bobbi. He was getting worse and worse until the day he broke into the monolith cage. He was screaming at it like he was in agony…and it almost took him, Jemma-”

Jemma didn’t want to hear any more. She stood violently, knocking her chair down behind her. She ran from the room. She wasn’t even looking where she was going, so she didn’t notice Fitz until she ran into him.

“Jemma,” Fitz was suddenly concerned as to why Jemma had been running through the halls, and why she was crying.

“You…you…” Jemma puffed “Mack told me…what you did…at the monolith.”

Fitz sighed. He reached for Jemma’s hand and pulled her towards the common room. 

Jemma settled on the couch and Fitz settled next to her, taking her hands in his.

“Jemma-”

“Please. I don’t want to hear about it, just promise me you won’t do it again,” she interrupted “I couldn’t live if you didn’t. The idea of it makes me sick.”

Fitz reached up to wipe the tears that were falling down Jemma’s cheeks.

“I promise. I promise I won’t do it again.” Fitz cupped her cheek.

Jemma sighed and leaned into his touch, her eyes closing.

“Thank you,” she breathed out in relief “that was all I needed. All I want is to know you’re okay, even if I’m not.”

Fitz sighed but decided not to say anything. If that’s what she needs then how can he not give it to her.

“But, Jem, you have to promise me the same. No jumping off planes or in front of grenades.”

She smiled, reaching out her hand.

“Let’s make a deal. I won’t do anything stupid as long as you don’t do anything stupid. We’ll act like a normal couple whose romantic gestures buying flowers and all that cute stuff   
instead of jumping off planes and through holes in the universe.”

Fitz let out a small chuckle. He reached out and shook her hand. He didn’t let go, instead, he pulled her hand up and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

“You have a deal,” he murmured before pressing his lips to hers.


	14. Kiss Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of kiss

Fitz thought that if he froze, maybe the last couple minutes didn’t happen or they would forget he was there or something like that. Maybe Jemma won't kill him later when they go to bed. 

“uhh... Fitz and I have started dating,” Jemma talked slowly, embarrassment taking over her system. She was so going to kill Fitz. 

Skye was shaking in her seat, her eyes dancing with excitement. Everyone else had was smiling at the news, though may and Coulson didn’t seem all the surprised. 

“Oh my god!” Daisy exclaimed “The two of you are finally getting it on? I called this, I’m saying it right now that three years ago when I joined this team I said that those two would end up together. 

Fitz blushed, remembering that night. Neither he or Jemma had ever even considered it, although they already knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. They had brushed off the idea of anything more than friendship between them, and looking back at it now it was kind of funny how oblivious they were. 

“You all owe me,” Daisy continued, making a money sign with her hand. 

“Uh excuse me,” Jemma intercepted “What does she mean by ‘owe me’? Did you guys bet on us?”

The team all nodded sheepishly, afraid of the look of death in Jemma’s eyes. 

“But it’s all fine now,” Coulson amended “The two of you are happy and together, what does a little wager matter now?”

“A bet means that some of you betted against the two of us getting together. Who was it, who bet against us?”

A few arms pointed at Coulson, and May muttered hunter quietly. Jemma gnashed her teeth together. 

“Remind me next time we see Hunter that I want to kill him, and as for you Coulson, why didn’t you have faith in us. Yeah, it was kinda rough for a bit but we pulled it together.”

Coulson shrugged “It’s not that I bet against you, I just wanted to let Daisy have her fun. It was the only way to shut her up.”

Jemma sighed “I guess that’s fine. As long as you pay us double what you owe the team. Added together.”


	15. Idiot

“I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

Fitz spun round to see Jemma standing in the doorway of the lab.

“What did I do?” He asked her when she was closer. She reached for him, her hand finding his, their fingers twining together.

“Why would you think I would choose Will over you? She asked, "why would you think I would choose anyone over you?”

He shrugged “you said you loved him, which meant you couldn’t possibly love me the same.”

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh, not at him but at the world, the cosmos, at the stupidity of this situation.

“Oh Fitz,” she sighed “the fact that you thought that makes you an idiot. If we’re going off your logic, I couldn’t possibly love Will the same as I loved you, because I loved you a long time before I loved will.”

She leaned forward and kiss him, just a peck on the side of his mouth.

“No more of this, Fitz. Please trust that I love you and only you.”

He nodded, squeezing her hand.

“You’re still an idiot, though,” she laughed, then turned around and danced out of the lab.

“What? Why?” He shouted, following after her.


	16. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma gives Fitz a gift on their first vacation as a couple.

Jemma turned away from her suitcase and handed Fitz a small blue A4 binder. He looked up at her, confused, but took the binder anyway. 

“What’s this for?” He asked her. 

“Just open it,” She murmured, smiling softly. 

Fitz opened the cover and read the first page. ‘Fish of the Seychelles: An easy to read guide made by Jemma Simmons for her sexy boyfriend Leopold Fitz.” Was written in a simple black font. 

Fitz smiled and turned to the next page. Reading the contents, Fitz saw the names of about 100 native fish found in the islands waters. Fitz kept reading through, smiling at all the cute comments Jemma made to him, blushing at the flirty ones.

“So, do you like it?” Jemma asked, sitting next to him on their plush hotel bed. 

He looked over at her “I love it. I was just wondering why?”

Jemma shrugged “I knew you weren’t so as keen to go snorkeling so I made you this so you would be too distracted by the fish to be scared.”

Fitz closed the binder, then wrapped one arm around her waist. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. 

“That is probably one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me, you know that?”

Jemma shrugged again, smiling softly at her hands in her lap. Fitz took one of them in his free hand, twining their fingers together. 

“I love you, you know that?”

She nodded “And I love you too.”


	17. Movie

“Tell me again why Mulan is your movie night film of choice?” Mack asked when he and Elena met Fitzsimmons in the common room. 

“Elena said she hadn’t seen it, which is a sin,” Fitz said. 

Elena gives him a rude look, and he murmured a small “sorry.”

“And,” Jemma continued, “Daisy said that she watched it a couple months ago and Mulan totally sounds like May, but we never had the chance to see for ourselves until now.”

Mack shrugged and sat on one of the common rooms plush leather couches. He pulled Elena down with him, slinging an arm around her slim shoulders. If Daisy was right, he would defiantly be presenting this to Coulson in the morning. This was something he definitely needed to know. 

Fitzsimmons sat on the other couch, Fitz’s arm wrapped snugly around Jemma’s waist, his free hand holding one of hers.

When the movie played Fitz could tell straight away that Daisy was right, and although he didn’t usually tease May, this presented the perfect opportunity. 

“It totally sounds like her,” Jemma laughed softly 

Jemma giggled when Fitz started whispering the lines of the movie in the best American accent into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

“Stop it!” Jemma squirmed away, her hand still linked with his. 

“Mularen’t you amused by my accent?” He asked, a dopey smile spreading across his face. 

Jemma shook her head and snuggled back into his side. Fitz kept making puns through out the movie. Jemma rolled her eyes at every one of them. Though she had to admit, he was adorable and his pun creation skills were admirable. 

“My puns mustn’t be that bad,” He murmured into her ear “I mean, you’re still holding my Han-d”

“Fitz!” She groaned “Your puns are so annoying! It’s making me question my decision to even date you.”

“You’ll just have to keep soldiering on.” Fitz murmured casually. 

“You just wait till we’re in bed,” Jemma huffed “I’ll make a bloody man out of you.”


	18. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said in the dark. A 4x03 coda fic

Post 4x03

Jemma returned to the base later than she had wanted. It was a cold night, even in the base, so Jemma found herself shivering all the way back to her room. 

Maybe is wasn’t the cold. 

Maybe it was because she had Mays cold lifeless face ingrained in her memory. The day's events just built up until they exploded with one big bang. The ‘ghost disease’, or as Mack had been calling it. The blackouts. It had all been a bit too much. 

Which was why she was so glad to return to base and listen to Fitz as he told her about his day or about his latest idea, knowing all she really wanted was to listen to his voice. She quietly opened the door to her and Fitz’s room and was met with a cold dark silence. Without turning the light on she could see Fitz’s form lying curled up in their shared bed. 

She tried to be as quiet as possible as she crossed the room to the dresser, Fitz’s abandoned clothes soft against the bottom of her feet. 

“Jemma?” Fitz’s voice was soft from sleep, mid-yawn as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

Jemma sighed “I didn’t want to wake you.” 

Fitz chuckled “Jemma it’s pitch dark and you have terrible coordination.”

Jemma changed quickly, opting for one of Fitz’s soft t-shirts instead of her own pajamas then she crawled into bed next to him. 

“I have perfectly fine Co-ordination, thank you very much,” Jemma grumbled, “I mean I would if you didn’t leave your clothes all over the floor for me to trip on.” 

Fitz curled himself around her, letting his warmth burn off the day’s events. 

“I heard it was rough,” He murmured. 

Jemma shrugged “’rough’ is a bit of an understatement.”

Jemma guessed that Fitz probably knew everything else that went on at Radcliffe’s so she didn’t see the point of repeating it. Instead, she let his hold on her wash all the pain away. 

“I wish you could have come with me today, Jem, it was so great. There wasn’t any power so I had to use rudimentary science. You would have loved it.”

Jemma sighed “Me too, Fitz. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr @FitZSimmonsFTW


End file.
